woundedworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Napolia
Napolia is a Triumvirate Democracy. It is known for its populism and revolt against classism. It was formed originally as an alliance of craftsmen, merchants, and farmers against the Clans. History The people of Napolia would say that their history began with the death of an innocent child. A child whose death would inspire a generation of good men, to rise up, and break the chains that bound them. And so it was. This child's name, Napolt, a child ruthlessly cut down for simply being in the way of a group of soldiers, would become a word that was synonymous with revolt. Anywhere the child's name was spoken, commoners were surely banding together to overthrow the tyranny of the clans. So the name that unified them became the name of the people that would form Napolia. At the end of the War of Freedom, as people of Napolia call it. They had successfully slain or driven out all men who would carry the name of a clan. The newly freed people, fearing for the security of what they had just bled to buy, decided to unify under a common system of government. Ultimately it was decided that the virtues that had freed them should be the virtues that ruled them. They formed a triumvirate democracy in which every man would have a say and by virtue of the common man, ultimately virtue would prevail in any decision. Once the first Triumvirate had been elected, the will of the people spoke. It was said that while Napolia was free, many brothers and sisters to the north and to the east who had fought similar rebellions, but who had failed to thrust off their chains, should also be free. So the the Great Campaign began. Sending generals and armies to the north against the Xolmeth kingdom, and to the east to lands now being fortified by the deposed clans. It was said that the campaign would take a year, and that the old ways would be swept away with the dawn of a new era. The Army of the North was led by Rivil, a former merchant who had risen to military prominence during the War of Freedom. The Army of the East was under Moira the Prophetess, a woman who had risen to political and religious prominence during the same war. In the northern campaign Rivil had success in conquering the lands surrounding the Kaliin and pushing the Xolmeth armies over the north river before the winter. While hailed for his victories, he infuriated the Triumvirate by refusing direct orders to assault Academy. The eastern campaign was initially successful, inciting revolts throughout the eastern lands, Moira was able to march on many places virtually unopposed, swelling her ranks with commoners with each city she took. However, believing that their cause was the will of Dia, Moira overextended her forces in her push east and by the end of the year, a counter attack led by rallied Clan forces, was able to strike at her supply lines and surround her army. As the winter arrived for an exceptionally cold year, the land found itself short of food. The war had ransacked the land and robbed it of bounty. Food riots at home, led to the seizure of supplies from those who had stockpiled. Many merchant's warehouses were stripped clean. Resistance to such seizures was seen as undemocratic and resulted in violent confrontations throughout the land. During these mounting confrontations the Triumvirate struggled to maintain order at home. On the warfront, the lack of supplies was a compounded issue. Rivil, it is said, handled this issue, by going directly to merchants and farmers and negotiating arrangements to keep his army fed and warm. These arrangements, it was believed at home, diverted resources that should have gone to the Triumvirate's disposal. Believing him insubordinate and labeling him traitor, they sent to recall him back to Napolia to face justice. Moira found herself in a different predicament. Cut off from all supply lines, she found herself responsible for feeding and protecting her army from the elements, a large part of which were commoners who had joined the cause along the way and for whom the provisions of a long campaign did not exist. As morale collapsed her army suffered from desertion, pillaging, infighting, and sickness. Additionally, the enemy had begun practicing a scorched earth policy, robbing her armies of the use of the land. They also ceased to fight conventionally. The Clan armies severely outnumbered began waging a a guerrilla war. As the spring thaw came. Moira and what remained of her host, marched home from what are now known as the Borderlands. Some say in defeat, others, saying that Moira had received a vision from Dia. That Napolia was in peril of destruction, and she returned home to save the new nation. In the north, Rivil had not obeyed his recall. In fact, he had begun fortifying both the northern and southern sides of the river lands. Any attempt at recall was met with the response that if the Triumvirate wished to discuss his generalship they could come to him themselves. While the general's insubordination infuriated the Triumvirate, conflict and revolt at home kept them preoccupied. With the return of Moira, she and the Triumvirate spend the next 4 years quelling rebellion and restoring order and peace to the Napolite people. Finally they could turn their attentions back to General Rivil, who had turned himself into something of an unofficial governor of the river lands during this time. Additionally, they found that many who had been unhappy with the Triumvirate's policies had fled to the lands that Rivil held. Forming an army tasked with bringing him to heel, the triumvirate sent this force north to deal with the renegade general. After scouting they found that Rivil's entire force was now concentrated on the south end of the river lands to meet them. The message was sent from General Rivil that the river lands were declaring their independence from Napolia, and that any attempt to cross the river would be treated as an act of war. The Triumvirate forces crossed and began what is now known in Napolia as the Traitor's War. This war lasted close to 2 years when trouble with invasive Clan forces on the Borderlands and general loss of support at home, convinced the Triumvirate to make peace with what was now calling itself the Rivillian Republic. The Clans, who represented the heart of everything the Napolite people opposed, and whose recent incursions into Napolite land, filled the people with fear. With newfound public support an army was sent east to reclaim the borderlands. The conflict there would rage the rest of the century, with wars so numerous that they simply became known as the Borderland Wars. During this century many men would rise to the seat of the Triumvirate. Ultimately the people began to separate into various political factions, and as often as not, elections and policies would result in some bloodshed. Religion There is no state religion in Napolia, and the beliefs are as diverse as the political factions. However, there are a few worthy of note, due to their size, influence, and origins within Napolia: Dia's Children The Brotherhood Culture The Napolite people are known for their egalitarian views, belief in democracy, and strong belief in the virtues of the common man. They are typically a blunt and straightforward people, just as open about politics and religion, as they are about the games. Generally nationalistic, they believe the ideals that formed their nation are destined to free all men from servitude. They are known for their political factions, which are ever changing, and their love of the Games. Which include, great constructed arenas where plays, concerts, and even gladiatorial combat. While generally accepting of outsiders, one is quickly quizzed on their political beliefs. Any association with any forms of aristocracy is viewed with contempt often bordering on outright violence. Technology TL2-3 Average steel-working. Strong Agriculture, first to use crop rotation. Literacy: Basic cipher is common. Full literacy rare. Economy Silver based economy. While still largely privatized, some aspects of the economy are centrally planned, like roads, sewage (in cities), the games, military, and the national welfare reserves (a food bank in the event of famine). On rare occasion the state has been known to seize resources for the good of the commonwealth. Government The Napolia government is a Triumvirate based Democracy. 3 leaders are elected every 5 years from the 3 branches of the citizenry: Craftsmen, Merchants, and Farmers. This way all good citizens are represented in the day to day governing of the people. The Triumvirate has the power to enforce the laws, collect taxes, set up bureaucracies to manage public affairs, and pretty much anything else the public votes them to having the power to do. Any unanimous decision of the Triumvirate is acted upon, any split decision is put to a direct vote. All policies enacted by the Triumvirate are put to the general public every 5 years. Ethnicity Kalian: Fair-Olive complexion. Variety in bone structure. Usually Brown-Black hair. Variety in eye color. Average height 5’7” (male), 5’5” female. Language Kaliin High Kaliin and other aristocratic languages or ciphers are subject to dangerous public backlash. Misc Napolia is home and origin of The Games. A new form of mass entertainment that involves a large theater in the round, known as an Arena. This includes theater combined with actual gladiatorial combat. It is usually depicted in an epic story faction, accompanied by music and actual live blood combat.